


How to get your man

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Sally and Molly discuss how to get Sherlock's attention during Christmas.





	How to get your man

“You’re wearing that?” Sally lowered the magazine she was reading to examine Molly’s outfit. “Bit forward isn’t it?”

Molly adjusted the hem of her skirt and wiggled a little bit. “Look,” she sighed. “I’ve tried everything else. I’ve tried asking him out for coffee, I’ve tried being nice to him and he doesn’t get it.”

“So you thought putting your tits on a platter would get his attention,” Sally snorted. 

“He’s a man –”

“He’s a machine,” Sally said. 

“You haven’t answered my question,” Molly twirled a bit. “What do you think?”

“You look fantastic,” Sally said. “Better than what he deserves. If he wasn’t a machine, I figure he’d want to unwrap you. Most men would.”

Molly giggled, then tossed a package to her. “What do you think of what I got him?”

Sally opened the box and peered inside it. “Really?” she looked up and began giggling. 

Molly began laughing harder. “Do you think he’ll get the point?”

“If this doesn’t I think my assessment of him as a machine is the literal truth,” Sally snorted as she stood up. ‘I’ve got to go, dinner with the family, but good luck and I hope you bag your man.“

Molly giggled as she hugged her friend, "Like the Mounties, I’ll get my man.”


End file.
